Hero
by LiliAnn Jackson
Summary: Sabretooth found his mate in the form of a four year old feral, leaving her to grow into her own. He returns and inadvertently becomes the center to a rebellion against the Friends Of Humanity ... Victor will be evil but some OOC around mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Pets. After a really long holiday from writing, cause I was real bad at it. I decided to start some new stories and maybe refresh my old stories. Coming your way is this story itself and some Twilight, Criminal Minds, Covenant, Batman Begins/The Dark Knight, Jumper and other Categories that have taken my interest.**

**So, the usual run down of a disclaimer: Anything X-men related that is in this story; people, mutants, places, etc all belong to the X-men universe creators. The only thing that I claim as my own is the OC. Anyway, would love some feedback, constructive though please. **

* * *

Victor Creed also known to the mutant world as Sabretooth stared at the frail old woman darkly for a long while, his eyes shifting from her to the four year old in her arms though his eyes softened when on the smaller of the pair. The four year old was female with a mane of unruly blonde streaked curls, strangely her hair grew rather quick and was already to her shoulder blades. Bright emerald eyes stared up at him, a bottle of milk clutched firmly in her hands, holding it to her small but plump mouth. Naturally tanned skinned gleamed up at him that was dusted with a light coat of freckles.

"Woman, I want her looked after." He grumbled, hands twitching.

"Yes Victor, is there anything in particular she needs or not?" The old woman had known Victor for most of her life due to her father's deals with the man. At fifty, she respected and cared for the large feral, she knew that she was the only one Victor would trust enough to place the child in her care.

"No, just make sure she isn't spoiled or a brat." He grunted and took the little girl in his massive arms, where she practically disappeared. When he had first seen her he knew she was a runt; her family was too large to care for her properly.

The little thing giggled and squealed as Victor carefully lowered himself to the floor before the old woman, her husband entering the small homely room from the kitchen.

"Isabelle," Creed cooed, gaining the young child's attention. She was staring up into his eyes sleepily. A yawn escaped her mouth despite the nipple of the bottle wedged firmly between her red lips. Her eyes at first glance appeared normal but when one studied them closely, they were slitted pupils- very cat like one would regard them as. Her parents and siblings obviously knew that she was a mutant and like most typical frails treated her like scum. She was a runt, tiny and awkward but seemed to have the grace the most feral's possessed. "This is goodbye for now, little one but we will see each other again soon." Victor then did something that was very out of character for him, he cuddled Isabelle and kissed her cheek, which caused another giggle to escape her. He stood and handed her to the woman, nodded his head and left the house.

* * *

"Isabelle! Inside now, dinner is ready." Isabelle's mother called.

"Five more minutes," she paused, looking hopeful though her parents couldn't see her.

"No." She sighed and climbed down from the porch railing, actually it was more of a slide down. Her once tiny body was now full, heavy curves but still a slim figure, her breasts were straining against the white polo shirt she was clothed in, the jean short shorts that encased her upper thighs revealed lean but muscular legs. Her feet covered with slouching black mid calf boots. At seventeen she was much more mature and developed then many of her classmates. She entered the small two story house and walked into the dining room. Where her parents were seated, strangely though there were now three empty seats instead of the usual one, her parents held odd looks in their eyes.

She gracefully sat down and watched them.

"We are having guests for dinner." Her father stated, smiling at her confused glance, her head tilted to the side like curious kitten.

"I noticed, who?" she inquired, in the years that she could remember, they hadn't had dinner guests at all, they had managed to keep to themselves in the small but intruding town.

"Old friends dear." Her mother replied as the doorbell rang. She quickly stood and exited the room, her daughter watching her.

"Old friends?" she questioned, looking at her father, a handsome but elderly man with a cocked eyebrow.

"You'll see." He answered, standing with her as his wife re-entered, a relieved smile on her face.

Behind her were two men, the first one was small and eerie looking, that sent a cold crawl down her spine but the second... Whoa. She paused and looked up at him, due to her short stature.

He was tall and had short brown hair, with a mutton chop beard. His physique was intimidating but odd enough; she had the urged to be wrapped in his massive arms. He was strong and handsome, dark eyes glinted at her, and then moved lower, taking in her body. She felt heat rush to her cool cheeks as he suddenly smirked and his eyes became darker.

"Isabelle this is..." her mother trailed off, looking at the smaller of the two allowing him to introduce himself.

"Monroe... Doctor Justin Monroe." He smiled at her charmingly, or his attempt to while holding out his hand to her.

"Pleasure." Isabelle tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace, her hand not moving from her side.

The smile on the man's face faltered as she didn't respond to his greeting. He turned his attention slightly to the larger man at his side as Isabelle did just the same.

"And Victor Creed." Her mother finished, the large man moved forward to take her hand in his, Isabelle easily slipped her small hand into his large paw, her eyes fixed on his as he raised her hand to his mouth, kissing it.

Her breath hitched, she felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach as the man's hand and lips caressed her skin, his eyes melted into black in colour shocking her. His gaze was strong and she felt the feeling of submission run through her.

"Now let's eat." Her father smiled after greeting both men.

The doctor was placed between her father and Mr. Creed, thankfully, while she was between Victor and her mother.

Her head remained lowered as they ate, listening to the conversation around her. Her eyes, slipped to look at Victor but found him staring at her, she quickly dropped her gaze and shifted in her seat.

"Tell me, Isabelle, what do you like most at school, a favourite class?" Dr. Monroe suddenly asked Isabelle's head rose as she swallowed her mouthful.

"I like History." She murmured.

"Any particular period?" he continued, leering at her. He was almost like a leech, looking to attach itself to her skin. At least that's what came to her mind.

"The times with significant wars and battles or if the civilizations did something for our time. Mainly Ancient Rome and World Wars, the Trojan Wars and 20th Century history, I like old things." She answered, glaring harshly at him, ignoring the snort of laughter that escaped her father and missing the significant glance he gave Victor Creed, who smirked. She didn't appreciate being stared at like meat. "May I be excused?"

She stood when her father nodded, ignoring all the looks she garnered from a simple sentence and inch of movement. She left the table and exited the house, taking up her usual seat on the lounge swing, legs curled up beside her. She watched as some children ran by, despite the darkness she was able to see them and sighed, lifting her head and letting the wind catch her hair. She was startled when she felt something grabbed hold of the wild strands and opened her eyes, locking with Victor Creed's as he twirled the hair and brought it to his nose.

"I... I need to go." She whispered, beginning to rise but was stopped when Victor's hand rested on her bare thigh, holding her in place.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you?" He purred suddenly, breaking the tension between them. "Thirteen years ago, I brought a small child to an old man and woman, leaving her with them. My mate, _I had to leave my mate. __**Behind.**_" He growled, pulling her to him. "And today I finally get to feast on the sight of the woman she has become... You."

He had continued pulling her to him and finally closed his mouth over hers. A sharp but low moan escaped her throat, urging him on.

She suddenly pulled back, looking at him in curious desire and confusion. Pulling away, she muttered that she needed to sleep so she could go to school tomorrow and quickly entered the house, fleeing to her room.

Victor sat there and stared at where his tiny mate had been, a deep and frightening smirk appearing on his face. She had tasted oh so good but- he wanted so much more.

* * *

When Isabelle pulled into the graveled drive way in her vintage pick-up, she knew something was wrong; she quickly turned off the ignition and exited the car. A heavy coppery scent reached her heightened sense of smell. She ran up the steps and entered the house, her eyes immediately found large splatters of blood covering the walls. She followed the scent she had to the lounge room, where she stopped in absolute shock and horror. Her eyes took in the broken bodies of her old parents and she collapsed against the wall, crying and shaking. She heard another vehicle pull into the driveway and heavy footsteps, rushing up the steps as well. She watched as Victor Creed entered the room, he observed the room with a stony glance and grabbed her small body, hefting her up bridal style into his arms. She was taken to her bedroom where he set her on the bed. He leaned over her.

"Get your stuff together you can't stay here." He grunted and threw two large bags onto the floor at her feet.

She nodded shakily and stood as he did, shifting around him and quickly with a word began to pack her clothes and vital things (toothbrush hairbrush etc.). She went to lift the bags but Creed grabbed them and stalked out the door, down the stairs and out the main door. He tossed the bags into the back of her pick up.

"Get in and buckle up." He ordered and left to grab his bags from his rent car. Returning and climbing into the truck. He glanced at her as he started the engine and pulled out of the drive way.

She looked childlike with tear stained cheeks and her body all curled up. He shrugged off his heavy coat and threw it over her.

"Thank you." She said, looking over at his massive frame. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere _they_ can't find us." He grunted.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Pets, thanks to anyone who read this and liked it. I will be posting new stories soon and revamping my other existing story, cause it sucks.**

**Hope you like this update, oh, and I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Isabelle had finally fallen asleep after about two hours on the road, she shifted and rolled her head to the side onto the back of the seat so she had her back against the door, facing him, her legs curled up. She was still the runt Victor remember but definitely a woman, oh the curves she held. In his mind images whispered to him of their impending coupling, he bit back a groan. The thoughts were raw and primal; his natural instinct to mate was dominant. The sight of her small but deliciously curvy body in front of him, her hands and knees supporting her weight while he thrust into her with harsh but satisfying propulsions had his blood racing; his clawed hands clasped around her small hips as she moaned and screamed his name. A soft moan brought him out of his thoughts as the tiny feral beside him woke and glanced at him sleepily, looking much like a newborn kitten opening her eyes for the first time.

"Who killed them?" she questioned in a strong but husky tone, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her tone surprised him; he wasn't used to women... or men speaking to him unless it was in fear and terror. He glanced at her, before again looking at the road.

"That weasel, Monroe, is a member of the group Friends of Humanity. They are against mutants in every way. Many have gone into hiding from them but it has gotten harder and mutants like us. Ferals. Well, one of our first basic and natural instincts that the frails..."

"Frails?" she inquired with a confused looked.

"Humans. Don't interrupt me again." He grunted sending her a glare, her response was an arched eyebrow. "What frails lack is the survival instinct, we have that. The fight or flight response is more in turn. It is our nature to fight, so they find us easier. They probably tracked you and planted him, hoping the get close to you. Since you're almost impossible to kill, they have caught you and locked you up. The thing an animal fears most is containment." He finished.

"So my parents died because of me?"

The sadness was easy to detect, he growled. "No. It wasn't your fault Isabelle."

"Then whose is it? It was because I am a mutant right? Right?" She stopped, waiting for his answer. "Can you fucking answer me? You drag me from my home, throw me in a vehicle and are now driving across the country. So give me answers or at the next stop I get on a bus and go back." She continued, setting a hard look on him.

He felt himself coil, ready for a fight but also the tightening of his groin told him that the attitude in her was very arousing.

"You have to get though me to leave... Little One." He smirked as she suddenly tensed up.

"I'll show you little when we stop." She grumbled under her breath, raising her body up into a proper sitting position, throwing his long heavy jacket at him. He just shoved in to the side.

She looked out the window and glared at the pasting houses of the small town they had entered. "You know, legally you kidnapped me right?" she said suddenly, as they pulled in a motel, the police station not too far down the road. The motel was small but looked old, the vacancy sign was flicking and missing letters. Victor turned off the ignition and unbuckled his seat belt. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her now struggling form to him. Setting her on his lap and produced a gold band, smirking he looked evil, like something from nightmares. The ridges of his face highlighted by the street lights outside the truck, his eyes as dark as they seemed before were even darker now almost black and glinting.

"Legally they can't do anything if they think you're my wife, pet."

He pushed the gold band on her appropriate finger and pulled her down into a harsh, hungry kiss. He mouth slid over hers as she gasped, allowing his tongue to enter, one of his hands had a strong grip on her neck, holding her in place that moved into her thick hair. His other hand slithered from her knee, where he had been holding her into place, up to her thigh and even further, reaching her hip. A low moan escaped Isabelle's throat and she pressed her lips harder to his, forgetting what was happening, Victor growled then and sharply repositioned her body laying her back down across the front seat, never breaking their contact. Her hands moved from their place on her forearms up to his shoulders and slid them down to his chest as her legs, instinctively took their place around his waist. Victor pulled back and reached for the hem of her shirt, grasping it, he pushed it up, nipping along the smooth flesh that was revealed to him. He breathed in deeply, shockingly bit down on the curve of her hip. Isabelle gave a cry of pain and snapped out of the aroused haze she had fallen into, she began on wiggled against Victor pushing him off her. Her hand reached back and opened the passenger side door, which she quickly moved to, just as Victor went to grab her, a voice called out.

"Is there a problem here?" A police officer and his partner were standing there, looking at her in wary and worry. Her shirt was stilled hiked up, showing the bite mark on her stomach. She quickly pulled the material down as she felt the broken flesh knit together. Victor was still perched in the front of the car, on his hands and knees watching and warning her.

"No there isn't officer, thank you for the concern." She answered, watching the three in front of her. "My husband just got a little carried away; we've only been married for a couple of months."

She cringed, while telling the lie and smile or tried to anyway. Victor moved forward, pulling his hulking frame from the truck, righting himself. He watched on in satisfaction as the worry dissolved into fear. The officers looked from each other to the couple.

"Well... t-t-then have a goodnight." One quickly stuttered and they moved off.

"Fuck they are useless." Isabelle hissed, turning she collided with Victor's chest, his paws grabbed her before her fell. "Get away from me." She grunted and pushed him aside, reaching for one of her bags.

"Well are we going in or are you going to stand there and pout all night... Hubby?" she smirked.

Victor Creed was disgruntled; his mate had rejected his advances twice now. He grabbed her neck and pulled her to him again.

"You are my mate, understand? At some point I will get hold of you and I won't stop, whether it is in private or in public, this little body..." He ran his free hand over her curves. "Will be underneath mine and I'll have you screaming for release, you here?"

Isabelle swallowed thickly, her arousal spiked over his dominance but her fear outweighed that. "I understand you. Can we get inside now, I'm cold and hungry." She shivered, the temperature had dropped severely and a mist of snow covered the ground, steadily get heavier.

"Yeah, we can." Victor whispered, his eyes softened and his thumb stroked her cheek. He pulled back and left her standing there confused, she signed and began walking after the huge brute with the mood swings of a PMSing pregnant woman, weird but she figured out as the only way to describe him.

She sat down carefully on the wooden coffee table in the foyer of the hotel; she shifted and watched as a large cockroach scurried across the room. She looked up at Victor as he hit the bell to get attention with a cocked eyebrow. He glanced towards the insect and back before shrugging. She scoffed and turned away.

"How may I help you? A sickly sweet voice reached her ear as a distinct smell reached her nose, she crinkled it in disgust and stood moving over to Victor's side as the woman before him, wiped her mouth and fixed both her hair and top if that what it could be called. She fluttered her thick, fake eyelashes at him and emphasised her chest by leaning forward. Isabelle could see the fear hidden beneath the woman's brown eyes but the arousal was prominent.

"I need a room for my wife and me." Victor answered, watching Isabelle rather than the woman. The woman's annoyed look made Isabelle grin, she leaned against Victor's chest and looked up at the woman from beneath her eyelashes. Rather than feeling a spike of jealously Isabelle was amused, she knew that the woman didn't have a chance in hell with Victor and it shocked her. A contented feeling came over her as Victor wrapped a thick arm around her body and pulled her closer. Before they had entered the motel he had pulled his coat back on and she was warmed by it. She let out a yawn and buried herself into the body before her.

"W-W-We have one room left." The woman stammered and quickly grabbed a hot pink key off the rack behind her. "I need a fifty dollar depo..."

The wad of bills that landed on the desk before her made her trail off and wordlessly she handed over the key.

"Second floor and third door on the left." She smoothed over, before watching as the large man picked the small woman up and carried her up the stairs. She noticed the woman's hand curled around his thick neck and saw the claws on the hand, she gulped and re-entered the backroom where her husband was spread out on a beaten up recliner, he belt and fly undone, his small erection jutting out watching her expectantly.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if I should change anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and the ones reading my story. BE WARNED SMUT AHEAD! If the story seems odd in anyway give me some suggestions on how I can fix it. Hope you like it though.**  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

Isabelle rested her head onto Victor's chest as he ascended the narrow stairwell, she watched as faded and peeling floral wallpaper passed her view. She looked up when she felt Victor's eyes on her, during the hours that had passed while driving sure, she had slept but there was only a certain amount one could get while in a vehicle. Her eyes were heavy and her vision has becoming hazy. She sighed when Victor placed her on the cheap cotton and again floral comforter. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised it up over her head, flinging it to the side and she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her bootcut jeans, while kicking off her thick brown boots, then removed her jeans. She turned and crawled to the head of the king size bed, and slipped under the cover, too tired to realise that Victor was watching her. Her body now only covered in a matching set of silvery black bra and boy shorts.

Victor eyed the body before him carefully, perfect. Her hips wide to support the growth of cubs, breasts more than healthy enough to nurture them, her looks begging to be inherited by offspring. Yes she was excellent and his, he smirked ripping his shirt off after shrugging out of his coat. He leaned over the small body in the bed and pushed her onto the side next to the wall, if anyone came through the door, they'd have to go through him to go anywhere near her. Isabelle sighed beside him and moved closer to his body heat, snuggling into his side. At first he was tempted to push her aside but his inner animal growled back. She needed the warmth and only he could provide it. He shifted on his side back to the window and tacky room. He threw his arm over Isabelle and closed his eyes as she shifted even closer, her body was pressed right against him, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, her head rested on his other arm that had slipped under her neck. He tilted his head down, feeling now more than before how significantly smaller she was to him, his face pressed into her hair and he breathed in deeply. Her scent wasn't covered by perfume like the whores that he had fucked in his life-span; rather the scent was spicy and smelled of the earth, much like most other ferals. It pleased him. His body sensing no threats too close shut down and his eyes closed, tightening his hold on the feral beside him.

* * *

"You fucking idiot!" a young man in his late twenties roared, standing before a frightened Justin Monroe. "I told you not to let them get near each other, now it will be twice as hard to get hold of her."

Justin Monroe feared very little in his life; however the mutant known as Sabretooth and the man standing before him did, like father like son, both dangerous. Since his early teens he had been moved from one home to other, no one to control him. By his eighteenth birthday he was already in lock up, petty offenses really, sealing cars and whatnot. However his time in lock up hadn't been pleasant, nights with no sleep in fear of being shanked or worse one of the head boys making him his next play toy, watching over his shoulder for the guards who liked power. Justin had learned quickly that in order to survive, he do as he was told and gain respect. Now in his thirties his status was that of a messenger in prison, not too high or low but knowing enough to warrant his execution if he was switch information to the wrong sides. He remembered meeting Graydon Creed at a local mutant rights rally in Northern California. The man's parents were both mutants who hadn't wanted him because he lacked the mutant gene; Creed was out for all mutants, believing them to be worthless and a threat to society. Friends of Humanity offered him a chance to get back him his parents and exterminate the mutants.

Isabelle Creed as she was known to the mutant world was the bane of Graydon Creed's existence; he wanted her something that belonged to his father and that was her. Once he had her, his father would do whatever he wanted. The feral in both of them would view this as the only way to get back to one another.

"I want her or else, she is vital to the next step for the community, this Underground Mutant Resistance needs to be squashed. They are becoming more daring, fighting against our rallies and in daylight before they hid in the shadows, but now..." Graydon Creed trailed off. "Either get me that girl Monroe or you'll be on your hands and knees begging for death."

Graydon Creed smirked as he watched his lackey scramble out of the room, it was too easy to control that follows of FoH. They were weak and replaceable but he needed each and everyone.

"Soon Creed you will have the world at your feet begging to be protected and to protect against the mutants, what then? Having your father's whore in your possession won't change anything." Another man in his early thirties smirked at his friend.

"Whether my father knows it or not those stupid mutants who have chosen the Resistance against us view him as a hero, if he is or not to any of them, which we know he isn't, Sabretooth is looked up to by them. I need to stop that before he gets wind of it, once he joins his brother Wolverine we will have to fight harder. And his bitch will be unattainable." Graydon sneered back.

* * *

Isabelle shifted and groaned, her eyes remained shut as her head pounded to an unknown beat, since she had hit puberty migraines had become a regular pattern in most days for unknown reasons and her body didn't like the heat. She opened her eyes and carefully looked around, Victor's heavy breath sat on her neck and the sweat that was seeping out of her skin made her hot and uncomfortable, Victor's warm body would have been comforting if it wasn't so damn hot in the room. She gently moved the man's thick arm from around her waist and slid down it the end of the bed; Victor stirred a bit due to her movement and settled back. Isabelle stood slowly, dizzy from the migraine and padded over to the thermostat, she turned that down and looked around, yep a wash looked good right about now, the sweat on her body sticky and causing her discomfort. She wandered over to her and Victor's things, removing a clean pair of undergarments and a pair of daisy dukes, along with a slightly large button up short sleeved plaid shirt.

She entered the bathroom and grinned when she noticed it was clean to an extent but good enough, she reached down and turned both taps to the left, the cold slightly more, once she sorted that out, she unhooked her bra and slipped out of the boy shorts. She tested the water again and turned off the taps, she slipped into the water with a moan. The water was cool enough to send a shiver down her spine and she felt her nipples tightening in response, the hard peaks, rest just under the surface of the water. Her hand began to gently trace the curves of her hips, moving down to her thighs, where upon natural reaction they spread themselves. She traced circles along her inner thighs moving closer to the apex of her thighs. One hand reached up and began to massage one of her breasts, her breathing hitching as she traced along the outer lips of her sex. The sexual tension between her and Victor had been getting to her. Her nimble fingers now began to stroke her clitoris, eyes slipping shut, imagining it was Victor she whimpered, running his hands along her body as he had threatened, moans began to slip from her mouth and she bit her plump bottom lip to keep quiet. One of her hands curled around the rim of the bath and tightened as she edged closer and closer to her climax, she satisfied herself to images of her and Victor, the primal need to fulfil what only the other could give.

"Fuck." She groaned as she hit her climax. She panted through the aftershock and purred in content when she did.

"Need help darlin'?" a husky voice drawled from the doorway, her head shot up and a look of shock passed over her face before her cheeks coloured red. Victor stood there watching intently he pushed off the doorframe and stepped forward, his now black eyes trailed over her body. His shirtless chest flexed in anticipation and to Isabelle his arousal was very evident; his jeans sitting low on his hips tightly encased the hardened erection of male flesh.

"How long have you been there for?" she questioned softly, watching him move forward.

"Long enough to know that isn't what you really need." He growled and reached down, plucking her from the now cold water, the cool around them, keeping her nipples tight and her body alert of the male before her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she pressed her torso up against his as he crushed her between his frame and the wall. His mouth latched onto hers, gripping her hips tightly and the moan that echoed made him growled in response. Isabelle's hands reached down and unbuckled his leather belt, ripping it from the loops and dropping to the floor beside them. Victor trailed kisses down to her neck and sucked hard on the skin, despite her regenerative powers, the fact that he had placed his mark on her pleased him. Isabelle unbuttoned the dark material and unzipped them, her arms slipping under his, resting on his back as her feet forced his jeans down his hips, pooling at his ankles. He pulled and looked at the small woman before leaning down and taking one of her nipples into his hot mouth, biting it. Isabelle threw a now frustrated glance at the feral latched onto her breast; she quickly rolled her hips down onto his causing Victor to growl. In one swift plunge, he was seated in her heat. The soft whimpered in pain caused him to pause however Isabelle only rocked her hips hard into his, setting an easy pace. Victor's approval was given through grunts and growls of pleasure, Isabelle's tiny body taking in the now hard and deep penetrations of his thrusts. One of Victor's hands palmed an arse cheek holding her in place as her cries became louder; he reached between them and flicked at her clit gently due to his claws, which sent her over the edge, reaching her climax with a cry of his name. Victor continued to move in and out of her heat, bring himself to his climax with a roar. Both panting heavily they looked at each other; Victor leaned down and nudged her nose against his.

"I told you I'd have you." He smirked pushing off the wall and stepping out of his fallen pants, he carried his mate to the rumpled bed and sat down, her straddling his body.

"So what happens now?" she asked looking at him, now eye level. His hands were running across her back and down her thighs as he answered, more sated than ever.

"We find somewhere safe."

* * *

Both ferals were unaware of the surveillance team watching them in annoyance, by the time they had infiltrated the local towns around the female's hometown, it hadn't been too hard to find them. Creed wasn't focused on escaping rather; his eye was on the body of flesh he had taken with him. Sure, they knew it was stupid to try and take down two ferals but when they had made easy to find them. They deserved to be caught.

"You find them?" a voice over the phone questioned.

"Yeah, going like rabbits. Victor's sloppy probably thinks he has more time. Underestimated the resources, huh?" a lean man covered in all black replied from his seat in the back of the van.

"Fuck, don't lose them."

"Whatever you say." The men in the vehicle all threw each other hesitant glances...

* * *

**The X-team will be up soon Wolverine appearance etc... Also the resistance is introduced, soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm developing a writers block, damn. I actually asked my sister for help but no unless it is wrestling she wants nothing to do with me. Some Twin huh?**

**Fuck I'm Lonely.**

**Anyway, hope you like this update and let me know if there is anything wrong with it but please let it be constructive criticism and not flames, if so you shouldn't be on fanfiction.**

**Bye for now my rubber duckies!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Victor entered the town diner, Isabelle following behind him, hair wild and looking like she had just had a romp in the sack. He slid into an empty booth and watched Isabelle sit across from him, she shifted uncomfortably looking at the staring faces around them. Men and women watched the pair; a plump middle aged waitress sauntered up to them. Her round face peered at Isabelle in disapproval, frizzy limp brown hair dangled over her thick rosy cherub cheeks as her uniform clung awkwardly to her barreled figure, sausage like fingers held a lined note pad and lead pencil. Sweat lined her upper lip.

Isabelle watched as the woman's gaze raked up and down her body, trying to make her feel trashy.

"Honey, if you have a problem with the way I'm dressed, turn around waddle back over to the counter and get someone else to serve us. Okay? You staring at me isn't your damning job." Isabelle sneered, not looking up from the laminated menu in front of her. A huffed reached her ears before the waitress asked for their order. She gathered the menus from them and left. Isabelle looked up to see Victor staring at her with a cocked eyebrow and smirk.

"What?" she questioned, causing his smirk to grow wider.

"Remind me not to annoy you."

"You already have, I was easy on you. It might have something to do with your looks, your dick or your ability to fuck me to satisfaction. Haven't figured that answer out yet." She grinned at him in a cheeky manner, letting him know she was joking.

Victor snorted in amusement as two old women choked on their drinks.

"Be careful woman." He growled back.

After they had eaten and paid, Victor grasped Isabelle around the waist tightly and led her out to the pickup, they climbed in and Victor started the engine.

"Where are we heading?" Isabelle questioned, watching out the front windscreen.

"Somewhere cold, Alaska or Canada." Victor shrugged, shifting gears.

Isabelle opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off when Victor growled.

"What is it?"

"We're being trailed, white industrial van. They were outside the motel last night and the diner this morning."

Victor speed up and merged onto an open road, a long stretch of iced tar. The van followed gaining speed as well, the vehicle ran up the back of the pickup and knocked it off the road, Victor slammed on the brakes but they didn't work due to the odd make of the truck it didn't have the technology like most cars. The pickup slammed with heavy force into a large oak tree, Isabelle groaned in pain. Larger injuries took longer for her to heal unlike male feral; a female's regenerative ability takes longer to kick in. Victor unbuckled his belt and forced his door opened, kicking it away when it fell off. He stumbled out and turned to look at the wreckage as Isabelle slipped from her seat onto the thick snow, he moved around the back of the vehicle and carefully picked her up, moving her away from the wreck. He set her down and when to grab their bags, tossing them beside her. Isabelle sat up slowly as he did, holding her head.

"Fuck man, you think they would find a better way to get someone to stop and talk." Isabelle moaned, Victor turned and growled when the white van stopped, alongside it pulled up two armored trucks, the doors the both slammed open and military began pouring out as several men removed their bodies form the van. Victor stood placing his body between the threat and his mate. Isabelle stood from the snow and stepped forward staying behind Victor but slightly to his side to watch.

"Hey Victor, Isabelle we heard you where in the area but I didn't believe it until your son told me. Graydon is quite the little schemer." One of the men that had exited the van laughed, but it sounded threatening.

Isabelle had taken a step away from Victor at the word son, her disbelief clear.

"Your son?" she croaked out.

"Not now Isabelle." Victor grunted, moving closer to her, pushing them back. The air was thick with fear, the soldiers weren't soldiers. Mutants learned long ago that Friends of Humanity disguised themselves as government officials and such.

An eerie fog rolled in as the two ferals faced off against the armed men, the others acted as spectators. New scents reached Isabelle's senses and her head turned to the left, Victor crouched down into a defensive stance, snarling.

"I'm not a very patient man Creed, give me Isabelle and you go free. Isabelle, remember your parents... poor things died because of you. I hear Justin and his team really did a number on them, couldn't recognize your mother's face, she put up quite a fight." The man sneered.

Isabelle growled back and her defenses rose, she was ready to lunge at the man when Victor grabbed her waist; he threw her backwards and rushed at the armed men. A large hand clapped down Isabelle's shoulder as she raised herself up, she followed the hand up to a muscled forearm and bicep to a rough face, handsome but rough.

"You alright kid?" he murmured, helping her up.

"Fine." She answered, looking up when an engine turned over, the white van pulled away from the scene as Victor sunk his claws into a man. Isabelle watched in horror and awe, the snow was painted red from the dead, she looked Victor up and down, rivets of blood leaked down his arms, human flesh was buried under his claws. He stopped and turned, pausing at the look on her face before looking at the man beside her, inducing a snarl.

"Step away from her Wolverine." He seethed.

Wolverine aka Logan looked from Sabretooth to the small woman beside him.

"Victor we have a place you can stay, it is far from here and well protected." Wolverine answered. "We heard some mutants were in trouble here and came to help."

"Don't need it."

"Wait." Isabelle exclaimed moving forward. "You said we would find somewhere safe. He is offering and we would be with our own." She reasoned to the large feral, who grunted and rolled his eyes.

"We don't need to get involved with them Isabelle. They want to fight the FoH." He shot back.

"So you are going to run like a coward leave others defenseless and dead because you don't want to be involved." She hissed. "My parents were killed by them and they are trying to get us, so I say we go with him, if you don't like it grab your stuff and go."

Victor snarled at her words, before storming off without getting his stuff.

"He'll be back if he left his stuff." Wolverine stated.

Isabelle only looked up at him. "Tell me more about the fight against those bastards."

* * *

Victor indeed returned three hours later, as he approached the end of the forest he watched Isabelle, she was sitting beside their things, her head down and hugging her body, he couldn't see Wolverine anywhere nearby. He purposely stepped on a stick to alert her of his presence. Her head shot up and relief flashed across her face as he approached, still hugging herself she rose.

"Wolverine went to get the rest of his team." She explained.

Victor didn't say anything until he was right in front of her, causing her the tilt her head back to look at him.

"We'll go with them but the moment something goes wrong we are gone." He stated.

Isabelle smiled and nodded, reaching up she held onto his biceps, looking into his eyes.

"I promise that minute something goes wrong we are gone." She replied.

Victor in response pulled her body close to him, and leaned down to kiss her. His mouth eagerly ran down her neck where he buried his face.

* * *

They reached a mansion by sun up the next day. The ride on the jet had been quiet; Victor mainly keeping watch over Isabelle as she slept curled up in his side. A sharp nudge woke her as the basketball court closed together; she yawned, stretched and looked in awe at the place around her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, a huge underground base, highly technological. She was escorted off the jet by Victor and Ororo "Storm" Monroe, who she was fascinated by, controlling the weather. They were shown a room and left to themselves for a while.

Victor locked the door as Isabelle began to remove her outer clothing, a large jumper, her shorts, shirt and boots. She once again crawled onto this time overly large bed and snuggled in. Victor removed his jacket, shirt and boots before following her. He grasped her waist and unhooked bra, immediately latching onto the soft buds, Isabelle moaned and arched into him, his arms tightened around her waist. Victor raised them up, kneeling on the bed; he turned her body so his chest was against her back. Isabelle pressed her body back into his as his hands cupped her heaving breasts, whimpering at contact. The tiny feral before him was beautiful so responsive but it was time for her to submit to him, the best up way show her his dominance was on her hands and knees. The responses he gained were pleasing, she was willingly and able to perform to his frenzied attack on her small frame, pounding into her from behind, the noises she gave, oh the sweet whimpers and moans of his mate were very pleasing.

Victor held her against his body as she shifted back and into his heat, almost disappearing in the expanse of his hulky frame.

Together they drifted off to sleep, unaware of the impending danger ahead.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked it or not.**


End file.
